


Just Relax General

by Cormyay



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hux just needs to relax sometimes and Ren is more than willing to oblige, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-TFA, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, because again this is selfindulgent, breath play, slight blood play if you squint, slight dom kylo, slight sub Hux, there's gonna be some fluff and aftercare, they both have repressed feelings for one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormyay/pseuds/Cormyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*tags updated please let me know if anymore need to be added*</p><p>Ren comes back from a mission and has a present for Hux, an aphrodisiac, Hux just doesn't need to know that yet. Hux has never been good at taking orders from Ren, especially when he tells him not to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax General

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this completely self indulgent piece ;)

It was supposed to have been a simple mission, a couple of weeks at the most. But Kylo had run in to a snag, nothing he couldn’t handle in the end but it had cost him time. He had now been away from the Finalizer for a month. Kylo knew Hux would be pissed that the mission had taken longer than predetermined. The man was all about schedules and order, Hux always had to be in control. If he hadn't known from personal experience, he would say that Hux had a stick up his ass. Even when it was just the two of them alone Hux never fully relaxed, his mind always racing with thoughts of future missions, meetings and plans.

It had been anything but romantic in the beginning, of whatever you labeled what they had, for the last year. It had simply started out as brief moments of pleasure and pain that helped ease the tension, purely physical. As much as Kylo was loathe to admit it he had now grown fond of the over zealous General, he could feel a sense of fondness coming from the General now in return. He knew though that Hux would never admit he had feelings for him but it didn't matter.

Kylo and his troopers had arrived back on the Finalizer, without much warning and at the beginning of most of the troops and officers sleep cycle. So he wasn't the least bit surprised when there wasn't anyone there to greet them as they docked. Kylo dismissed the troops and started making his way to Hux's quarters.

He knew Hux would still be awake and immediately want a report on the mission. He had something else in mind for the evening though and smiled to himself as he stomped down the hallway. Kylo didn’t bother knocking on the door before using the force to open the door and letting himself in. He quietly made his way to the back of Hux's quarters to find him at his desk immersed in reading. His greatcoat is hung across the chair and his gloves sitting on the corner of his desk. Kylo reached up to unlatch his mask as he got closer and Hux snapped his head to see who had come in unannounced. Hux gave him a sneer before getting up and immediately walking towards him with a purpose and spoke first.

"You think simply telling me the mission will go on longer than expected and then not another word from you, not even bothering to tell me you were arriving soon is acceptable?" Hux had his arms clasped behind his back and still in his uniform. Hux stood only a couple of feet from him and was putting on a face of agitation, but he could sense the relief from Hux to see Kylo back.

Kylo stepped closer to put a hand on Hux's cheek, "my apologies General I didn't mean to make you worry."

Hux turned his face away, "I wasn't worried," he spat out.

"So then you do have faith in me," Kylo smirked and moved closer into Hux's space before he could move away and grabbed the back of his neck to bring him in for a kiss. Hux resisted for a moment but soon started to relax in Kylo's grip before he put his hands on Kylo's waist.

"You smell horrible", Hux muttered and then immediately took his hands away when he felt something wet and looked down to see them covered in rusted colored blood. Hux grimaced, "who's blood is this Ren?"

"Not mine," he simply says not wanting to break contact.

"That's disgusting," Hux tries to pull away from his grip.

"My mission was accomplished so it is of little importance," he mumbles against Hux's lips and then tries to put his mouth back on Hux's but he pulls away again, "I'm not an animal like you, go clean up before you get blood everywhere."

Kylo gives him is most defeated look,"so cruel General and here I brought you back a present."

Hux snorted,"if you think bringing me "gifts" will excuse you from your constant insubordination you are mistaken."

"So you don't want it then?" Kylo smirked at the feeling of curiosity coming from Hux.

Hux sighed, "just please tell me it's not alive like the last 'present' you brought me."

"It's not, and don’t try to act like you don’t like that cat," Kylo reached into his robes to bring out a small flat bottle of one of Hux's favorite brandy. He was now well aware of Hux's affinity for fine liquor. Of course Hux didn't know it wasn't an ordinary brandy and he didn't need to know that just yet.

Hux raised an eyebrow and reached for the bottle, but Kylo pulled it back out of his reach, "not until after I get out of the shower, we'll drink it together."

He gave Kylo another scowl, "fine, go wash off before you mess up my stuff," and waved him away.

Kylo placed the bottle in Hux's hand and then turned back to him, "I mean it don't start without me."

Hux gave him another dismissive wave of his hand, he had self control, unlike someone else he knew. He set the bottle down on the desk and walked around to sit in his chair. He eyed the liquid for a moment, before giving a slight sigh and tried to continue reading the report he had been in the middle of reading when Ren had walked in. Was this Ren's way of apologizing for being late on his mission, and if he brought it for him why did he have to wait to drink it. He looked at the bottle and then towards the refresher where he could now hear the shower running, and then back to the bottle. He picked up the bottle and uncorked it to get a whiff of the brandy, it smelled amazing and Ren be damned he wasn't going to wait. He quietly pulled a tumbler from his desk drawer and poured it halfway full. He brought the glass up to take a small sip it was sweeter than the liquors he normally drank but it was really smooth. So Ren actually knew something about the finer things. He downed the glass in two swallows and then poured himself another half glass, slowly sipping it as he finished his report, he was already starting to feel warm.

-

Kylo used the luxury of the water shower, putting the water on almost scalding. He let the hot water run down his back and rested his forehead against the shower wall. He hadn't had a decent shower in a month and let the grime wash off into the drain. He had only been in the refresher for about ten minutes when he was jolted from his train of thought and snapped his eyes open. Hux was clearly in distress but why would he- Kylo sighed and quickly got out to dry off and throw on some sweats.

_'Ren!'_

Hux was practically screaming is name inside his head, Kylo threw the door open and saw Hux hunched over in his chair breathing heavily. Kylo looked to see that half of the bottle of brandy was gone.

Kylo nearly growled, "I told you to wait didn't I?"

Hux looked up at him, "Ren help me", his face was flushed and he looked panicked.

Kylo was frozen for a moment he hadn't seen Hux like this before and was actually feeling some kind of guilt for putting him in this situation. Even though Hux was the one who ultimately put himself in this state. He put his hand on Hux's shoulder, "Hux just calm down".

Hux smacked his hand away, "No! Where did you get this from? I...I think it's been poisoned, my body is on fire", Hux tore at the collar on his neck.

Kylo sighed, "it's not poisoned Hux."

"Then what's happening, it feels hard to breathe, I know how to hold my liquor so what is this?" and grabbed the now half empty bottle.

Kylo steadied himself for the backlash, "I may have had an aphrodisiac added to it, I didn't realize it would have such a strong effect."

Hux saw red, "are you fucking kidding me!?" he went to stand and found he couldn't support himself. He slumped back into the chair and gripped the handles.

"I told you not to drink it without me, we were supposed to drink it together."

"Were you even going to tell me?" Hux looked up to him.

"No, would you have drank it after knowing?"

"No", and scowled up at him.

Kylo looked at the shape Hux was in, his eyes were already starting to glaze over, his face and ears were red and his breathing was increasing its pace. _'I'll kill him, I'll kill him for this'_ was coming from the forefront of Hux's mind. Normally Hux's thoughts were more guarded and hard to find, but it seemed the drug was also making him easier to read.

"You'll be fine Hux it will pass", Kylo lifted his hand to put it on Hux's forehead and ran his hand through his hair. Hux closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and took a deep inhale. The drug was clearly starting to work the way he had hoped, though they were both supposed to be like this. He cradled Hux's head in his hand and could feel how warm he was getting. He rubbed his hand along the side of his head and felt Hux starting to calm down.

"I had just wanted to help you relax Hux."

Hux slowly opened his eyes, "yes, well it would seem I'm so relaxed now I can't stand" and gave his best glare, but it had nothing behind it.

Kylo smirked, "let me help you with that".

"Wha-", Kylo quickly dipped down and took Hux in his arms, one arm under his knees and another across his shoulders. Hux scrambled for purchase and wrapped an arm around Kylo's neck. Hux made a sound of annoyance before relaxing and mumbling, "this is humiliating".

"I've got you Hux", Kylo smirked down at him.

"That's the problem I have been reduced to an invalid."

As he carried Hux to his bedroom, Hux relaxed enough to put his head against his shoulder. Kylo was surprised to feel Hux starting to rub his cheek against his chest and glanced down, _'smell so good'._

He couldn't help but make a low groan, he had planned on putting Hux in his bed and letting the drug leave his system. He felt Hux would only resent him if he went through with anything while he was in this state. He got Hux to his bed and laid him down on his back. He took a moment to take in Hux again, his pupil's were blown and his hair and clothes disheveled as he sprawled out across the bed. Hux looked up at him, ' _Don't leave'_

All of his resolve was now gone, he smiled down at him, "I'm not going anywhere Hux", and Hux simply nodded.

Kylo got on his knees at the base of the bed and started taking Hux's skin tight boots off. He slowly removed each one and his socks, taking the time to kiss each of his ankles before sliding up to hover over Hux. He slides his hand to cup Hux's cheek and pull him forward for a kiss. He takes his time to wet Hux's lips with his tongue before sliding it into Hux's mouth. Hux's mouth is warmer than normal and he could get lost in the feeling of it. As he kisses Hux he undoes his belt and begins to unzip his jacket and reaches underneath his undershirt to caress his chest. Hux's chest is warm too and his nipples already hard as he starts running fingers over them, Hux whines into the kiss. He takes that as incentive to keep going and takes one in between his fingers and begins rolling it between two fingers. Hux pulls his face away to pant at the new contact, he rarely ever let Ren play with his body like this, but now he was squirming under the ministrations. He raises Hux's undershirt up enough to get his mouth on one, slowly licking and sucking the nipple into his mouth. He brings his other hand to rest over the bulge in Hux's pants and begins stroking him through the clothing.

He's not doing it for very long when Hux's body stiffens for a moment and he lets out a shuddering breath, "Fuck".

Ren raises his head back up to look Hux in the face, "Did you jus-".

Hux hazily glares down at him, "if you..finish that sentence...I'll slit your throat", he manages out between shaky breaths.

Ren sits up a little, "I'd like to see you try General," he rubs his hand against Hux's cheek, "you're about as strong as a kitten right now", and smirks down at Hux.

He doesn't have time to pull his hand away before Hux turns his head to grab Ren's wrist with his mouth. He bites down quick and hard enough to draw blood. Blood now slightly stains Hux's lips as he smiles up at him. Ren slightly hisses before sitting up on his knees, Hux looks so beautiful like this. He brings his own wrist up to his mouth and while looking right into Hux's eyes licks the blood that now trickles down his arm. Hux watches, transfixed, his mouth slightly parted,  _'fuck Ren'_

Hux surges up to take his mouth and their tongues tangle in the coppery blend of blood and saliva. Hux quickly slides his hands underneath Ren's waistband and begins stroking him. Ren couldn't help but groan as Hux bites at his lip and gives him firm strokes. He pulls away from Hux, he knows Hux was in a hurry but he was going to take his time. Normally it was rushed, all teeth and nails, and while he enjoyed that he was going to enjoy this just as much if not more. Hux starts trying to take off his own clothes, but could only fumble with them before looking at Ren, "get these damn clothes off of me, I'm burning up."

"What do you say Hux?", he smirked.

"Now?"

"No."

Hux glares at him again, Kylo could wait but could Hux, but it doesn't take long for Hux's need for pleasure make him give in, "please get these clothes off of me", Hux looks away and Kylo would have never imagined the General being shy.

"Of course", he slides Hux's jacket off of his shoulders and throws the jacket to the ground and for once Hux doesn't grimace at the act. He starts pulling Hux's undershirt over his head but pauses for a moment while the shirt is still covering his face. He takes the opportunity to put his mouth on Hux's neck and collarbone. Hux gasps as he sucks on the skin there, when he pulls away soft bruises are already forming. He tugs the shirt the rest of the way off and lightly presses Hux to lay back down. For once Hux was letting go of his inhibitions and he was going to take his time and find every sensitive spot on his body.

Kylo removed Hux's pants and undergarments and Hux now laid completely naked on the bed in front of him. His whole body was blushed and got even darker as he stood and looked down at him. He couldn't keep his body still on top of the sheets.

 _'Kylo...I...need'_ Hux was now gripping the sheets and rubbing his legs together.

"Tell me what you need Hux, anything, I'll give it to you. You're being so good for me", he put his hand over Hux's hand on the bed.

He barely noticed when Hux's whole body shivered, was is from the temperature of the room or was Hux responding to being praised?

Hux blinked up at him, _'I'm being good?'_

"Yes Hux, you're being such a good boy", Kylo drifted his fingers along Hux's waist and this time he felt Hux's body shiver and his breath hitch in his throat.

_'Yes i'm trying to be good'_

Kylo hummed in approval and gave Hux a kiss on the forehead before moving his mouth to Hux's ear and lets out a small breath, "good boys get rewarded, you're always working so hard", he moved his mouth down to his neck and breathed against it there too and Hux cranes his neck to let him get closer, "let me take care of you, tell me what you want".

He could feel Hux swallow, _'I...I don't know'_

"Think about what you want first and then we'll go from there", he whispers into his neck.

_'I want your mouth'_

"Mmmm where do you want it? Where do you want my mouth?"

 _'I_ -"

"Use your voice Hux", and he pulls his face up.

Hux looks up at him in confusion, so he hadn't realized he had been saying mostly everything in his head. While Kylo liked how open he was being with his thoughts he wanted to hear Hux's voice.

"I...I want it everywhere, please", Hux grips the sheets tighter in his hands.

He could certainly do that. Kylo walked back to the end of the bed and removed the sweats he had thrown on. Hux was already completely hard again, another possible side effect. He watched as Hux appraised him and swallowed hard. Kylo slid back onto the bed and knelt in between Hux legs. He leaned forward to put his mouth back onto one of Hux's nipples and Hux started breathing hard again.  _'Yes thank you'_

He gave careful attention to each nipple and left marks all over his chest in between. Hux had never really like Kylo leaving marks but now he was practically begging for them, arching his chest into his mouth. He brought his face back up to be an inch away from Hux's, "Kiss me".

Hux immediately surged up, their tongues tangled together in a mess. It was sloppy with how eager Hux was now to do what he asked and when Kylo pulled away Hux actually whined. "Shhhh there will be more of that". Hux simply nodded as Kylo left a trail of open mouthed kisses on the pulse points of his neck. He worked his way back down, leaving kisses as he went along his ribs, his hips and further down.

_'Please Kylo'_

Kylo brought his face back up from where he had been nuzzling the inside of Hux's thigh. He had been deliberate in avoiding the areas he knew Hux most wanted his mouth to be.

He couldn't help but smirk, "tell me exactly what you want Hux".

_' I want-'_

Kylo cut him off again, "be a good boy again and say what you what", he was starting to enjoy this kind of play, when Hux gave him a strained look, not wanting to say things out loud but wanting to do what Kylo was asking of him.

"I want you inside me, please, your fingers."

Kylo could do better than that, something Hux hadn't let him do before, but knew he would let him do right now and enjoy. He brought an arm underneath one of Hux's thighs and spread is legs a little. He licked along his inner thigh and with his other hand spread Hux further for better access. He quickly licked across Hux's tight opening and heard Hux gasp above him. He then blew on the now wet area and felt Hux's muscles tense on his thigh. He went back and began licking in earnest, entering the tight hole with his tongue and leaving Hux a writhing mess above him. He could get addicted to this, having Hux unravel beneath him, body and mind. Hux's mind was now a muddle of pleasure, yes and please a mantra on repeat. 

Kylo licked up along the underside of Hux's cock and cleaned it from when Hux had cum earlier, before hovering back over Hux's body. Hux's face was even more red and his breaths were quick. Kylo ground his own dick against Hux's and Hux threw his head back with another moan. Hux looked back at him and then Hux's hand was on his dick stroking again, ' _Can I...please...my mouth..let me'_

Kylo didn't care if Hux said another word for the rest of the night with the request he was now making in his head, the image very clear. Hux had never before.

"Mmmmm yes go ahead."

Kylo sat back on his knees and watched as Hux got on his hands and knees before him. His hair was a mess now, his lips slightly swollen and his eyes glazed over but hungry. He brought up put both hands to lay them on top of Kylo's thighs and tentatively brought his mouth to lick up the underside Kylo's dick while looking up at him. Kylo wanted to burn this image into his head forever. He could see Hux's knees and arms were trembling slightly already and used the force to help him keep his weight off of them. Hux wrapped his lips around his cock and slowly brought it into his warm mouth. He slowly started bobbing his head and was leaving a mess of spit that was sending thrills through Kylo's body.  _'tastes so good...feels good'_

Kylo put his hand through the hair on Hux's forehead to get it out of his eyes, Hux looked up to him again his mouth full, "That feels so good, you're doing so good, such a good boy".

Hux closed his eyes again and moaned and sent the best vibrations around his cock, much more and this wouldn't last much longer.

Kylo wrapped a hand around Hux's upper arm and slightly pulled up,"come here Hux."

Hux let his dick fall out of his mouth with a wet pop and Kylo pulled him up flush with his chest, his cock no filthy wet and laying curved against Hux's ass, "wrap your arms around my neck."

Hux did as he was told and Kylo could feel Hux leaking against his stomach. Kylo went to put his fingers into Hux's mouth, "make these nice and wet for me."

Hux immediately starting sucking on his fingers and using his tongue to cover them in spit, he didn't break contact from him, his eyelids hooded. Kylo removed his fingers and brought them down to Hux's ass and slipped one finger in. Hux moaned against him and tried to meet his hand as he worked his middle finger in and out. He soon added another finger and Hux became more desperate,"that's right help me open you up, that's a good boy". He scissored his fingers and made sure to rub across Hux's prostate, which sent him arching against him, his nails now digging into Kylos back. Kylo made use of the new position to bite and suck around the base of his neck, eliciting more moans from Hux.

"Are you ready Hux?"

_'Yes..please...I need it...Kylo please'_

Kylo lifted him up a little by his hip and positioned Hux to line up with his dick, he slowly guided Hux down to take him inch by inch. Hux held his breath as he was let down and then let out a shuddering breath against his chest. He let Hux adjust and was now fully seated on his dick, his arms wrapped around him and face buried in the crook of his neck, "I'm going to start moving okay?"

He could feel Hux shake his head and slowly pulled him up before lowering him back down, "Is that good Hux?".

_'yesyesharderyesfasteryesplease'_

Kylo began a pace of pulling Hux up and pumping into him. He got into a steady rhythm, Hux going mostly quiet besides moaning into Kylo's neck, he felt something was off, "are you okay Hux?"

Hux stayed quiet, "Hux tell me you're okay".

' _miss..._ _missed you...so much...worried...don't make me worry again'_

Kylo felt Hux bury his face harder against his neck and felt warmth, "Hux look at me."

Hux shook his head no against him, Kylo stilled for a moment, "Hux please look at me".

Hux made a keening noise but then slowly brought his head away from his neck, but wouldn't turn his face towards him. He had never seen Hux like this before, his eyes were now red and tears were both unshed in his eyes and smeared across his face. He never would have realized this mission had had such an affect on him, how could he have not seen it before. Kylo lightly put his fingers tips on the side of his cheek and turned Hux to face him, "I'm sorry Hux, it won't happen again, I promise, okay?" he rubbed some of the moisture away from his cheek with his thumb.

Hux looked into his eyes and then closed them. He shook his head yes and Kylo lightly gripped his chin to pull him in for a kiss, "I promise". He then slowly lowered Hux to lay on his back again, and continued to kiss Hux as he slid in and out of him. The unshed tears now ran down the side of his face, his arms still wrapped around Kylo's neck. Kylo shifted one of Hux's legs to lay on his shoulder and began pumping harder making sure to hit just the right spot. Hux arched his back off the bed and moaned into his mouth.  _'so close...please....Kylo...let me'_

Kylo parted from Hux's mouth and brought his hand in between the two of them. He took Hux in his hands and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Hux began gasping and clenching around him as he brought his face close to Hux's ear, "Come for me Hux, come undone for me, I've got you".

Hux nearly screamed before Kylo caught it in another kiss, he came over both of their chests and his entire body shuddered from the shock of his orgasm. Kylo wasn't far behind and came soon after, stilling inside of Hux for a moment before slumping over him. He pressed his forehead against Hux's and stayed like that for a few minutes, letting both of their breaths even out. He knew Hux wouldn't appreciate the mess in the morning and they both groaned as Kylo pulled out, Hux still had his arms wrapped around his neck, "hold on okay?" ' _mmmmm'_

Kylo lifted Hux from the bed and carried him the same way he had carried him to the bed, his cum already starting to leak out from Hux. Kylo walked him to the refresher and turned on the water letting it run for a moment to get warm before walking the both of them into it. He could tell Hux was exhausted now with how slack he was in his arms, "lower your legs, I'll support you". Hux unwrapped himself from around Kylo and stood on the tile leaning against him. He grabbed soap and a towel to start cleaning Hux and himself off, seeing now in the better lighting just how many marks he had made on Hux, but didn't really care. He rinsed the both of them off and then got them out to dry off. He didn't bother trying to get them into clothes and carried Hux back to the bed and got him under the covers, as he turned Hux grabbed his wrist, _'stay...don't go'_

"I'm not going anywhere", he pulled away and grabbed Hux's data pad to send a quick message and then made his way back to the bed. He lifted the covers to slide in and lay next to Hux. He put one arm under Hux and another over his waist to pull him against him and pressed their foreheads together. He felt Hux quickly falling asleep, but before he completely went under he gave Kylo one last thought,  _'mine...missed you'_

Kylo smiled to himself, Hux hadn't admitted his feelings for him outright, but what he had admitted was just as good.

-

When Hux woke up he opened his eyes to see Kylo quietly sleeping beside him and instantly remembered everything with vivid clarity. It hadn't been like alcohol where things were fuzzy, he remembered everything and all the things he'd told Kylo and wanted to shuck himself out the nearest airlock. But Kylo had been so soft and gentle, he didn't know that the Knight was capable of such a thing. Hux brought his hand up to push away some hair that was covering Kylo's face, he stirred a little before burying his face into the pillow. Hux felt his face get hot with the memory of Kylo consoling him, he couldn't believe he had let himself do something like that in front of him.

He quietly slipped out of bed to go to the refresher to use the toilet. On his way out he glanced at himself in the mirror and somehow grew paler than he already was. His body was covered in marks, and they were everywhere. He rounded out of the refresher set on yelling at Kylo, but as he looked at the idiot's peaceful sleeping face again he couldn't bring himself to do it. He saw Kylo stir and open his eyes to look at him, "Mmmm Hux come back to bed, you're off duty today".

Hux could only sigh in this moment Hux really didn't care how Kylo had managed to make that happen, he was exhausted and needed more sleep. He slipped back under the blankets and Kylo quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him in close. Hux nestled in to place his forehead on Kylo's chest, he was almost asleep again when he heard Kylo whisper, "I missed you too".

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)
> 
> As always you can find me on Tumblr ragingsolo.tumblr.com come talk to me!


End file.
